<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It all comes out by Not_a_healthy_human</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037892">It all comes out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human'>Not_a_healthy_human</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random parrlyn One-shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, cathy can struggle with temper, i don't know how to call this, sound sensibility</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine parr is struggling with keeping her temper at bay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves &amp; Catherine Parr, Catherine Parr &amp; Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon &amp; Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard &amp; Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random parrlyn One-shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It all comes out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I based this on myself, and most of the things I include are things that have happened to me in that exact same way or have happened to me but not directly as written here.<br/>Tw: skin picking, punching stuff, violent thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was the piece maker, the one who solved problems calmly and without snapping. She was calmed and collected. No one could get on her nerves. Except, she was none of those things... She found herself about to snap more often than not. She was always trying to lock out her violent desires of going in and punching someone. She was never fully calmed or collected, always a step from grabbing those things that annoyed her and ripping them to shreds. She felt bad for feeling like that. She knew none of her friends would ever try to harm her in any way. Yet, whenever those things happened, she couldn't help but feel like punching them in the face.</p><p>They were in yet another argument. Cathy had forgotten how it all started or who was against whom, but she was clearly growing annoyed the more this went on. "You can't control everything I do, Aragon! I'm an adult as well, in case you forgot!" Anne's voice resonated through her ears. It wasn't the calmed soothing tone she used to talk to her or sing to her before going to bed. Instead, Anne's voice had a frustrated edge filled with anger. "Well, if you are so much of an adult, then act like one! I can't believe you want to go to that party! You don't even know if this isn't some trap or anything like that!" Lina's voice didn't even sound like her normal motherly voice. It was instead filled with disappointment and annoyance towards her future goddaughter in law. Cathy was so close to just slapping the hell out of the both of them for making her feel as if this argument would last for days. "Guys! Please just let it be. Annie, I know you can make your own choices, but Lina is just trying to protect you. Lina, you are right in worrying, but that doesn't make you the boss of Anne." She managed to keep calm instead of doing what her mind craved at that moment. </p><p>Cathy was trying to block out the sound of the party that her neighbors had thrown. It was so loud, and they had been going on it for five hours. She had already gone to ask them to tone it down a bit, but her neighbors just shut the door on her face while she was politely asking. It had taken a great amount of self-control not to go and stop the party herself. It had been a long time ago that she discovered that the best way of not acting on what her mind craved was to curl in a ball and cry. So, that's what she did. She cried to avoid her mind turning against her. </p><p>Cathy was always looking for a better world. She wanted peace and justice. What a great time to be brought back to life! She often found herself about to rage while reading her local news-paper. She just hated to know how fucked up the world had become. She knew this, so her solution was avoiding the news-paper. At first, it was working, but then she realized that she hated the feeling of not knowing what was going on around her. That only frustrated her more and more to the point where she had to read the latest articles and then feel guilty about it. It was a cycle that she had let herself fall into. With time, just curling and crying stopped being enough to calm herself down. So, she discovered that clawing at her skin also helped.</p><p>Her editor was a dick, it was true! His name was Jeffrey Lee, and he seemed invested enough in making the publishing process of her book eternal. Right now, he was trying to convince her of crossing out the parts of her book that normalize therapy as something socially acceptable. "Look, maybe you need therapy for your coming back to life deal, but normal people don't need therapy. If you do add this to your book, then it will be looked at as if you are romanticizing something unreal." She was sure that punching him would bring serious legal problems to her, yet, she'd pay to actually go on with her impulses. She stood up and calmly took their only written contract and tore it in half. His face was indeed a pleasure to see. "Sorry, but I can't work with someone like you anymore." She said while trying hard to not shake in anger. Her nails clawed at her skin the whole way back. She stopped by a little forest and decided to punch some of the trees to help her calm down before going back home.</p><p>Another argument! Why did her family have to argue so much?! This time it was about how they couldn't get any more dogs. "I'm telling you! Why does Anne get to have two pets while the rest of us only have one!" Kit raised her voice at Jane, who was, in turn, looking as if she'd like to be anywhere else but there. "Because Anne has toads! Those are little and fit in her room! We don't have space for another dog!" Jane argued back. Cathy would ball her fists to pick at her skin once more, but Anne was holding her hand and leaning on her shoulder. "How about we get something smaller?! that way we won't have any space problems!" Anna suggested after hearing the cousins bickering back at forth. Cathy was just staring blankly at the ground, waiting for the moment when they would all shut up and let her take out her rage. </p><p>It had been a hard day for Cathy. Her neighbors were blasting music again, her family was yet again fighting, her book had some problems while publishing, her phone ran out of battery, she couldn't block the noise coming from outside, she had read the news. The day was not going well for her. She didn't even bother to pay attention to whatever the hell they were saying. -Don't act, don't snap, don't yell, don't move- Cathy was trying to keep herself at bay and stop herself from doing something she could regret in the future. -Please stop! Please stop! Please stop!- her mind was a mess. She wanted to rage to cry to run. But she couldn't. Eventually, the mask fell off. Her tears started pooling over her eyes, and her body immediately crumbled down to tightly grip her arms and legs while also clawing at her skin. Not a second later, Anne and Lina were down, trying to separate her nails from her skin. This just resulted in her trying to weakly tear them away from her. It hurt, yes, but it also made her feel grounded. When she saw her nails were not helping anymore, she proceeded to punch with what little force she still had on the ground. She couldn't hold it any longer. She had to lash out somehow. It was after a moment that she heard a soft melody... Anne was singing softly while Lina combed through her hair, Jane was holding up her blue blanket, and kat was getting her a cushion from the couch while Anna was clearly holding a pair of noise blocker headphones. Cathy, already too tired to keep fighting, nuzzled herself on Lina's lap while softly holding Anne's hand. </p><p>She still struggled, a lot actually. But, with her family reminding her that it was human to feel, she didn't feel as if she had to hide her anger from them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>